First Year of Mischief
by GETreading
Summary: Join James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in their first year of Hogwarts. There will be plenty of mischief and troubles along the way.
1. The Train Ride

Remus Lupin took one look towards the bustling train station, and knew right away he was in for a long year. People were walking in every direction, and children were shouting over one another excited to see each other again. His father leaned down and attempted to whisper words of encouragement to his son. "I know it seems hard right now, but you are going to do well this school year. It is a blessing you even get to go to school," the older man whispered to his son. Remus spaced out as soon as his father brought up his condition. He had only been six when he was bitten by a werewolf, inflicting him with the pain and misery which came every month at the full moon. The transformations were difficult enough, but the discrimination he faced was almost worse. Many people with his condition were not allowed to go to school, or receive any sort of training. He was one of the few lucky ones, Dumbledore decided that Remus deserved a chance to go to one of the best wizarding school, Hogwarts. Remus' father had attempted to accept him as he was, but he found it very difficult. His mother on the other hand still accepted and loved his son, even in spite of his condition. Remus started listening to his father again just as he was giving his son one last warning. "Do not let anyone know about your condition," he said with a stern edge in his voice.

"I know," Remus responded in a quiet voice, that could barely be heard over the roar of people on the platform.

The boy's father wished him farewell and an awkward hug. Remus took a deep breath and another step towards the train which would take him to Hogwarts. Once he got on the train he found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. After a few minutes of struggling with weight of his trunk, he managed to get it in its proper place above his head. He sat down in the seat and closed his eyes enjoying the quite of the train car. The concept of people actually wanting to be that loud was foreign to him and he could not believe the rowdiness of the kids at the station. However, he also knew that being around other kids in general was a new concept to him.

He had never had friends before, and was not a social kid. Although he thought almost bitterly, he never had the chance to. His father had always said he could not have friends or else he would be discovered. So instead, Remus spent his days reading, studying, and helping his mom at home. He had not even been allowed to go to school, instead being home schooled by his parents. It hadn't meant much to him at the time, being that in the first couple years after being bitten, his family moved many times due to his father's fear. Now he wished he had spent more time around other kids so he would know how to interact with them.

 _Well, there is nothing I can do about that now_ , Remus thought bitterly. He quickly corrected his thought knowing that his parents had done what they thought was best for him. _Someone easily could have found out,_ the young boy thought. Then it occurred to him that this year he would be living at the school and it would be much easier for anyone to find out. _Maybe it would be best if no one noticed me, then no one would find out my secret._ He knew that was not truly what he wanted, but it was much easier to be alone then it was to have the school know his secret. If they found out he would be kicked out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore would receive angry letters and maybe even be forced to resign. _No, I will not let that happen._ Remus decided no one would figure out his secret.

With that decision he laid his head down on the cushion of the train compartment and shut his eyes, enjoying the quiet and calm environment.

It was only a few minutes later when Remus heard a light knock on the compartment door. He eyes drearily opened just as door started to slide forward. The boy standing in the doorway quickly asked, "Can I sit here, I heard the back of the train is the best..." He trailed off nervously at the end of his sentence. He had dark brown hair which was standing up on his head in messy spikes as if he hadn't brushed it.

It took Remus a couple of seconds to respond. He was shocked that someone had asked to sit with him. "Um s-sure, of-f course," the boy barely whispered back, nervous about talking to the other boy.

Before Remus had even finished talking, the boy plopped down onto the seat across from him and stuck out his hand. Remus nervously shook his hand. The boy, now filled with confidence, introduced himself, "I'm James. James Potter."

"Remus Lupin," the other boy said, still nervous around the boy, apparently named James.

"What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor like my parents. Gryffindor is by far the best house," James asked all in one breath. He looked up at the boy across from him expectantly.

Remus didn't know how to respond. "Um," he started nervously, "I'm not sure. My dad was in Ravenclaw..."

James interrupted him, but Remus was not upset about it. No matter how energetic James was, it was nice to talk to someone his own age. "So your dad was in Ravenclaw, but where was your mom?" James asked curiously bouncing up and down in the seat.

"Oh s-she was a-a muggle," Remus stuttered nervously. _What if James hates me now. I bet he does -_

Before the boy could even finish his thought James started speaking once again. "Oh that's cool. Maybe we could both be in Gryffindor. That would be amazing. Maybe we could even share a room. That would be so much fun." Remus was so happy that James actually wanted to be his friend. Maybe he would end up in Gryffindor with James.

"Now remember, you never know who might not be a pureblood family. The mudbloods should be fairly easy to identify, but its harder to tell with half-bloods," Walburga Black lectured his son. "Now run along with Narcisa, she will make sure that you sit with the right people. You are the heir to the family. If you make friends with the wrong people it will bring shame to the entire family."

"I think I can decide who to sit with for myself, thank you very much," Sirius responded bitterly. He knew he would be sorted into Slytherin and only be able to talk to his family, but maybe he would at least get one train ride before that started.

He let out an angry sigh and started walking towards the train. Narcisa, his cousin tried to get him to sit in a compartment with her and her friends but Sirius refused. Instead he made his way into the back of the train and tried to find an empty compartment. There weren't any but one of the ones in the back only had two younger kids sitting in it. It was the last compartment on the train and the boys seemed to be around his age. The door was open so he stuck his head in. "May I sit in here, I am trying to avoid some of my family."

One of the boys had hazel eyes and dark hair that stuck up in every direction. He appeared to be endlessly talking, while the other boy sat quietly listening. The second boy was small and had light brown hair. As soon as he had spoke the first boy turned around and exclaimed with a grin on his face, "Of course. I'm James Potter and this is Remus, uh, you said Lupin, right?" The second boy nodded looking somewhat nervous but the first boy, James, continued, "What's your name?"

Sirius made his way to one of the seats sitting next to James. "Um its Sirius." He didn't add his last name hoping James wouldn't ask.

Luckily, he didn't and instead asked another question. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

The question filled Sirius with fear. IF he answered honestly the two boys would probably resent him. On the other hand, if he lied, at the sorting ceremony he would look even worse. Sirius knew he would be okay with being in Slytherin, it would make his family proud and that was what was important. However, he also wanted to make his own decisions which is why he sat away from his family on the train. Sirius debated how to answer the question. "Well, my family, they've all been sorted into Slytherin, but who knows maybe I will be sorted somewhere else," Sirius answered, nervous for the reaction he was going to receive.

James didn't batt an eye when the other boy said that, and Remus knew too little about the houses to even know how to respond. James just continued talking to the other boys. The train lurched into motion making all three boys jump and then burst into laughter. At first, only James was talking, but eventually Sirius joined in once he felt comfortable. The train ride was full of laughter.

A little way later, the sweets trolley came through the train and both Sirius and James nearly screamed when they heard Remus had never heard of, much less eaten, a chocolate frog. "What do you mean you've never had a chocolate frog?" James exclaimed, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"We'll take twenty chocolate frogs, please," Sirius said to the trolley lady. He handed her five golden galleons.

"And a box of Bertie Botts, too, please," James added, after recovering from his shock.

The boys threw a chocolate frog to Remus. He attempted to refuse the candy, but the other two boys were fairly persistent. Before long he gave in and opened the chocolate frog box. When the sweet chocolate entered his mouth, his eyes grew in amazement. Both of the other boys laughed at his expression, throwing him a few more frogs. Once Remus finished his first piece he simply murmured, "Wow," getting another wave of laughter from James and Sirius. He eat three more the delicious candies before finally sitting back in his seat with a sigh. There were ten frogs left once they had all eaten their fill.

"Hey, I have a deck of exploding snap, if you guys want to play," James implored still lounging in his chair.

Sirius agreed quickly, and after they explained how to play to Remus he agreed too. The boys spent most of the bus ride playing exploding snap, until a Hufflepuff prefect came around informing them to change because they were almost to the school.


	2. The Sorting

The boys hastily changed into their school robes as the train pulled up to Hogwarts. They joined the rush of students going out to the train. "First yers, first yers this way!" A loud voice boomed out through the crowd of attempted to look for the source of the sound, and found it fairly quickly. A large man with a big bushy brown beard was beckoning all of the first to follow him. The three boys approached the man sticking close to one walking down a long path, they came across a large lake with boats sitting on the water. "Okay everyone in a boat. Four to a boat, no more," the large man boomed boys climbed into one of the boats.

Just before they were about to leave, another short and rather chubby boy came up to their boat. "Can I-"

James cut the boy off before he could finish. "Yes, of course. You don't need to ask, just get in." The boy carefully climbed into the boat obviously confused by James' attitude. Then pointing to each boy in turn, James introduced everyone. "I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, that's Sirius, uh, wait Sirius what is your last name?"

James turned to face Sirius who suddenly appeared nervous. He pulled himself together quickly not wanting his new friends to know his nervousness about his family. "It's not important. Just Sirius is fine. Anyways what's your name?" James appeared okay with this answer and turned back to the new boy. Remus, on the other hand, shot Sirius a suspicious glance. When Sirius didn't respond Remus shrugged it off and turned back to look at the new boy

When he realized everyone was looking at him, and shrunk back in his seat. "Uh," he started cluelessly, unsure of how to talk to the three boys.

"Just your name. It's not rocket science," Sirius exclaimed somewhat rudely, a slight hint of amusement present in his voice.

"Come on, Sirius, there's no need to scare him more," James responded. Remus had wanted to say the same thing but was nervous to say something that would mess up his friendship with the other two.

"Peter, my name is Peter," he finally managed to get out, barely whispering and his face full of fear. When James, Sirius, and Remus continued talking, not making fun of Peter, he calmed down a bit.

They arrived at the school only a couple minutes later. "First years," an older looking woman with brown grey hair announced, " I am professor McGonagall one of the teachers here at Hogwarts. When you walk through these doors you will be sorted into one of four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. I will go see if they are ready."

The woman walked through the doorway, leaving the frightened first years standing alone in the first only silence filled the air, only interrupted by the breathing of students. James could no longer stand the silence and started whispering to his new friends. "You see that boy over there with the horribly greasy hair? Well, I went to his compartment first on the train. It was only him, and a red haired girl. I don t know how anyone has pretty as her would put up with someone as annoying as him. Anyways, I almost sat there, but then the boy started rattling on about Slytherin and how it was the best house and I knew that couldn't happen. I think he should be the first person we prank."

Sirius' face lit up at the mention of pranking. However the look left as quickly as it came, and Sirius' face sunk down into sadness, and his shoulders hunched over. James was opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, and that didn't have to prank anyone if he didn't want to, but Professor McGonagall walked back into the corridor before he could. He know better than to ask with a teacher standing right there, and let it drop."They are ready for you. Follow me."

Sirius knew as soon as those words were said that the dream he was currently living in was about to be shattered. The first years obediently followed the woman through a large doorway with strong oak doors and large glass windows. They made it through the doorway and to a large room with five tables set up. The first four tables were set up vertically, each decorated with different colors. The last table was elevated on a platform and held all of the teachers. In front of the table was a stool with a hat on of the students sitting at the tables looked at the hat expectantly, but when it started to sing four boys could not find it in themselves to listen to the hat's song. Sirius was worrying about losing his new friends, the ones he made on the train. James was excited to finally be at Hogwarts, but yet worried about the troubled look Sirius held in his eyes. Peter couldn't stop thinking about how the boys he met on the boat would look at him differently once he ended up in Hufflepuff, where he was bound to be. Remus knew he would be in Ravenclaw, and while that didn t worry him, he didn t want anyone to find out about his secret. If someone were to discover he was a werewolf, he would be kicked out of the school, at the least, and Dumbledore would likely be asked to leave Hogwarts. The four of the boy's dreadful thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall calling the first name. "Abott, Caroline." She was sorted into Hufflepuff, and that year's sorting ceremony had officially begun.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius saw James' face slip into shock when he heard the person he thought to be his friend, was a Black, his sworn enemy. However, as soon as the thought came James was ashamed of himself. He did not know this boy and therefore he should not be judging him. James face changed back to happiness as he anxiously awaited to hear where his friend would be sorted.

"Hmm, what do we have here," the hat said into Sirius' head. "A Black, I should say Slytherin, but you are different. Yes, you want to be different. I know the perfect place for you. GRYFFINDOR!"Sirius was so surprised, it took him a couple seconds to realize the hat said the last word aloud. Then he noticed no one was clapping. Everyone was staring at Sirius. Finally James started the clapping and slowly the rest of the room joined in.

The hat continued to sort people until it got to Remus. Remus sat down on the stool and the hat started talking into his head. "I've never sorted a werewolf before. Ravenclaw I see, that is where you want to be. Oh no, I have a much better place for you. GRYFFINDOR!" Remus shakily stood up and made his way across the hall sitting in the seat across from Sirius. The two smiled at each other and started talking, both still slightly nervous, until Peter was called.

The hat was not on Peter's head for more than a couple seconds before it started trying to convince him of Hufflepuff. "No I want Gryffindor. That is where my friends are.""Fine if you insist, than I guess I have no other choice. GRYFFINDOR!" Peter jumped from his seat excited and ran to the seat next to Remus.

James chuckled watching Peter, then walked up to the stand as he was next. The hat did not even touch James' head before it scream out Gryffindor, and James grinned as he took the seat next to Sirius. For the rest of the ceremony the four boys talked. Peter, Sirius, and Remus were still slightly nervous about their sorting, but trying to snap out of it.

The ceremony ended and Dumbledore made his way to the front of the room to say a few words. "Just a reminder to all students, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits. Flitch would also like me to remind you that fire whiskey is not allowed on Hogwarts grounds. I would also like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Brilz." The teacher smiled and waved her hand. "And now let us dig into the feast."

Platters full of food appeared on top of the tables, filling all of the first years with awe, and making the older students and teachers chuckle. The meal passed seemingly quick, all of the boys happily chatting about pranks and their plans for the school year. Too quickly the prefects were calling for the first years to follow them to the common room. As a group, the seven new Gryffindor first years, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Prewitt, followed the prefect down two long hallways and up many flights of stairs, to a portrait of a lady. "This is the fat lady. In order to get into the Gryffindor common room you need to give her the password. Fizzing Whisbees."

The portrait swung open and the first years boys The boys followed the boy prefect, Kingsley, up to their dorm. "There are normally five to a room, but since there are only four of you, well, this is where you will be. If you have any questions or need anything I am only a few doors down, the third door on your right." Kingsley walked back out of the room.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe we are all in the same room." That was one of the first sentences Peter said that night without looking like he was going to vomit.

All of the boys decided to change into their pajamas and talk for the rest of the night being they had classes the next day. Remus was careful to change behind his bed curtains to ensure his roommates wouldn't see the scars littering his body. "Hey, Remmy, why are you changing behind the curtains. We're going to be spending the next seven years together. You're going to have to get used to it," James playfully yelled at Remus.

"I don't know I'm just shy," Remus responded nervous of what was to follow. Then as an afterthought he added, "Don t call me Remmy, my name is Remus."

"Okay Remmy, I'll remember that."

Remus just let out a sigh knowing he lost the battle with his name, but grateful his friends didn't push the issue of why he was changing behind the curtains, because he wasn't ready to start lying to his friends.

The boys stayed up late into the night planning their first prank on the Slytherins. At first Remus had wanted no part, but he eventually came around. Once midnight came around, Peter decided to go to bed, and Remus went to bed too around fifteen minutes later.

As soon as Sirius knew both Peter and Remus were asleep, Sirius looked at James, who he already felt a close connection to. "My parents are going to kill me," Sirius finally let out in barely a whisper.

"We won't let them, I promise. You have all of us, and while I know we just met and aren't related by blood, I promise all of us will stick by you no matter what happens. How about we go to bed. Staying up all night is not going to fix anything." James replied carefully choosing his words. He didn't want to say something to make the other boy feel worse.

Sirius just nodded in agreement and the two boys went to sleep for the night.


	3. Nightmares

His father stood over him. "You filthy blood traitor. A Gryffindor." His father reached out to strike him, his palm leaving a red print on the boy's face. "And if that wasn't enough, but you killed your brother." It was then that Sirius saw his brother lying across the room with blood spattered all over him. Sirius broke down sobbing as his father kicked him and his mom stood screaming in the background.

Sirius sat straight up in his bed, finally awaking from the horrible dream. He could feel a cold sweat on his forehead and dripping down his back. His mind filled with the thought of his family's reaction to his sorting. His parents wanted him to be the perfect Black Family Heir, and a Gryffindor was the exact opposite of that. His parents were not going to be happy, and would probably be taking out their anger on other things, until Sirius returned home to take the brunt of it. What if they take out their anger on Regulus? Sirius was no longer worried about himself, instead fearing for his younger brother. For nearly Sirius' whole life he had been protecting his brother, and now he wasn't there. He knew it was normal for parents to punish their children, and his family was no different. He couldn't stand watching his get hurt, and even though all kids went through it, he tried his best to protect his brother. Sirius' mind was reeling, his face clearly showing his misery, taking short raspy breaths.

James woke not much later, finding it difficult to sleep so far away from home. He saw Sirius sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, hyperventilating, and filled with worry. Any sense of sleep or tiredness James had once felt vanished when he saw his friend in such a state. He slowly rose from his bed and quietly walked towards Sirius.

"Hey, hey Sirius, take a deep breath. Can you tell me what's going on?" James gently coaxed. Sirius's head snapped up to look at James, at first his face full of fear, but calming once he realized it was just James. James could see tear streaks running down his friend's face, and felt a pang of pity. Sirius tried to take a deep breath. It was shaky on both the way in and out, but it seemed to calm Sirius down at least a little bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked still speaking softly,.

M-my parents, when-n they find-d out about m-me being in G-G-Gryffindor. She is going to freak out." He said the last sentence all in one breath, then hung his head down sobbing.

James didn't know what to say. He was shocked that someone could put this much fear into their own child. "I'm so sorry, Sirius." James finally murmured rubbing Sirius' back in support. "She can't get to you here. You're safe." James was still bewildered at how someone could scare Sirius so much.

"I know all parents punish their kids, and I am just... just being weak. But if what if she hurts Regulus. I can't stand to see him in pain. I know I am to protective, and all parents punish their kids, but I just can't see him like that." Sirius fell back into tears, and James heart just broke. He couldn't imagine what would cause someone who seemed as confident as Sirius to be so scared. James had heard many bad things about the Black family, but never did he imagine that they would treat their own son so badly.

"Sirius, look at me. I don't know what your parents have done, but no matter what it is, it is not right. They should not be treating you or your brother like this."

Sirius looked at James with big grey eyes filled with tears. "James I'm scared."

"I know, but you'll be okay." James engulfed Sirius into a hug as he said the words. He didn't let go of Sirius until they had both fell asleep on Sirius' bed.

The next morning Remus was the first of the boys to get up. His bones were already starting to ache from the upcoming full moon, only three days away.

He looked at a clock and noticed it was already only twenty minutes from breakfast starting. He walked to James' bed to wake him up only to realize it was empty.

He next walked over to Sirius' bed where he found both James and Sirius sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. He first woke up James with a questioning look on his face. James awoke slowly, then startled once he realized Sirius was in the bed too. He calmed down once he remembered what had happened the night before. James looked up at Remus, mouthed the word nightmare, to which Remus only nodded, too tired to ask any questions.

Sirius woke up only a few seconds later and mumbled an apology to James. James refused to let Sirius apologize for the situation.

After they woke Peter, all of the boys got ready and were the first down to breakfast. Peter's eyes filled with joy when he saw the towering display of food in front of him. He immediately began piling food on top of his plate into a giant heap.

Sirius was slowly putting a couple pieces of toast on his plate, still obviously worried about how his parents would react to his sorting. James noticed how Sirius was acting, but didn't say anything, not wanting to call Sirius out in front of the entire school. James shot worried glances towards Sirius the entire meal. Remus was too caught up in how he would handle the moon in a couple of days, and Peter distracted by food, to notice Sirius' behavior.

Only a couple minutes later, hundreds of owls flooded into the Great Hall. A small tabby owl dropped a slim letter wrapped in brown paper on Remus' plate. James and Peter both received large packets full of candy and other treats to share with their friends. Peter was only part way through dividing up the homemade sweets, talking about which were his favorites, when a large black owl dropped a crimson lined letter on his plate. James' face fell as soon as he saw the letter, and Sirius' face fell momentarily then it hardened into anger. Peter and Remus glanced at each both lost on why the letter meant so much.

"Sirius just open it. It's worse if you wait..." James said quietly to Sirius, when he didn't open it right away.

Sirius slowly opened the letter, peeling the flap of the envelop slowly, dreading what he would find inside. After delaying opening the letter for as long as possible, he finally slid the parchment out of the envelop.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRATIOR! YOU ARE NO SON OF OURS! HOW DARE YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR! HOW DARE YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR. YOU ARE A DISHONOR ON THE BLACK FAMILY. PURE FILTH, YOU ARE FILTH. YOU ARE IN NO WAY MY SON! WORTHLESS FILTH!" The letter screamed loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"Don't pay attention to that Sirius. She is wrong. You are not worthless. She's wrong," James attempted to reassure Sirius.

"Yeah mate, ignore her. If she wants to treat you like that, then she doesn't deserve you," Remus added looking at Sirius with pity but also inspirational.

"Yeah, we'll start our own family. It will just be the four of us, and we'll be the best family ever," Peter said looking around at the other three boys hopefully.

"Yeah we'll be our own family! Screw everyone else!" James looked excitedly between his three friends, as the words left his mouth.

Before the conversation could continue, Professor McGonagall came by handing out schedules. She handed each of the boys their schedule, and then turned to Remus. "Mister Lupin, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office tonight. After classes come to my office and I will take you there." McGonagall gave a curt nod at the end of her sentence, then walked away continuing to hand out schedules.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked apparently over the over the letter he had received from his parents.

"Um, I don't know," Remus was desperate to change the subject. "It looks like we have potions first with the Slytherins." Remus looked down at his schedule desperately attempting to cover his blush with the schedule in front of him.

None of the boys pushed the issue, assuming he was embarrassed to be going to see the headmaster already. Instead they talked about how horrible potions with the Slytherins would be. They were about to leave the Great Hall, in search of the potions room, when Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black came up to Sirius. "Hey, blood traitor! Did you enjoy that howler from your mother?" Lucius looked at Sirius who look down in shame and seemed as if he was about to start crying.

"Ohhh, did the big Gryffindor baby start crying?" Narcissa made a mocking crying face as she said the words.

Sirius' head down farther, but Lucius still had more to say. "No longer a big boy with a big scary family, are you. Do you think your mother will give you what you deserve over break? If I were your mother, I think I would just kill you." Narcissa and Lucius walked away snickering.

James was mad at himself for not standing up for Sirius, but he stayed in his spot, unable to do anything about the scene that had been unfolding before their eyes. Peter was petrified. There was no way he could stand up to a Slytherin fourth year, and a Slytherin fifth year prefect. Secretly, he was glad the attack had been aimed at Sirius and not himself, but he still felt bad for Sirius. Remus, on the other hand, was trying to be sensible. There was no way that four first year Gryffindors, who hadn't even attended one class yet, would be able to take on two somewhat trained Slytherins in a fight. He thought it to be better to let it be while Narcissa and Malfoy were standing there and help comfort Sirius once they left. However, the brutality of the attack that Sirius received from his own family, Remus didn't know what to say.

After a few moments of paralyzed silence, only interrupted by the chocking back of tears from Sirius, James finally was able to talk. "Ignore them, they aren't worth it." Sirius just nodded, still holding back tears, worried about what his parents would do to him once he got home.


End file.
